Not Old Enough?
by DoctorcommaThe
Summary: Carl loves Daryl, what ever shall he do about it? (Carl/Daryl) Sad faces... Rated M. Blah blah blah... (Smex?)
1. Chapter 1

Sitting on the porch, legs dangling over and eyes drifting into space with a far out expression on his face. Carl Grimes contemplated what his life had come to. Worry all day, fear all night. It seemed only a few things were able to keep him from falling down in the dirt and waiting for it to soak him up, those few things being people. His mom, his dad, and someone else.

He felt he owed that to them, it was little to value though. Emotions seemed to be more worthless than walkers, less that nothing. Carl sighed, leaning his elbows on the lowest wooden rail that rested horizontally above his lap. His arms hung crossed over the wood, splinters poked into his arms but were ignored. There had to be something he could do to show his worth to them. His parents would be easy, they would love him no matter how much he tried to distance himself from them. But the final on the list of his closest ones was the hardest to shop for. Didn't understand emotions as well as anyone else. Carl sighed, resting his chin on his forearms, staring at the fleeting sun through thick bangs.

"I love you..." Carl practiced to himself, the orange sundown light stretching across the lawn and illuminating the waist high grass that extended into the horizon until forests started. "I love you" He said again only in a whisper. He would say it, it would be made known even if he had to yell it from the top of the barn and into the heavens. "I love you Daryl Dixon" He imagined himself doing so, screaming it until his face turned red from exertion. Daryl would look up at him, his arms crossed over his sleeveless shirt. Carl would stare down at him and smile, the older man would smile back and ruffle his hair before picking him up and setting him on the Harley before they rode off into the sunset. Carl sighed dreamily at the thought. The thought that was just that, a thought, a day dream, that could never ever happen. _Unless_ Carl could be honest with himself and Daryl.

At first he'd been in denial, just thinking about actually _being _in love with someone at a time like this, no less a male. He thought he was just admiring the older man. But it wasn't until the dreams started that he realized he had a full blown crush on a certain cowboy. The dreams, the recollection sent shivers of excitement down Carl's spine and into his crotch. There was just something, exotic about Daryl that made Carl want to pursue him. The short hair, the muscled arms, the accent that made the teen's knees buckle. The more Carl thought about it the more Carl thought of Daryl as some sort of forbidden fruit. The man seemed to be off limits, barely making time to be with the group, let alone personal time with a kid.

He'd find a way, hopefully before it was too late, before anyone else died. Before the walkers took anyone he loves away. Tears uselessly clouded his vision, waiting for the damn to break and slide down Carl's face. The teen closed his eyes, no wasn't the time for tears. The time had long past and here he was, feeling more along that not. "I love you Daryl Dixon" He said it once more, just liking the way it sounded when it came out of his mouth. He hoped he could tell Daryl soon, soon enough anyway.

Little did Carl know that his chance would come sooner that later, but will the outcome of pursuing his desires work out for him? All the possible outcomes flooded his mind, following each path, trying to find a way that would make the outcome he wanted.

"Hey Carl" a soft tone called from the door that had creaked open only a few moment ago. Carl was pulled from his thoughts, reluctantly he decided that that was enough thinking, for now anyway. The teen rotated his back, he looked up at soft blonde hair,Beth. He pulled on his lips, trying to remove them from each other from where they'd gotten stuck from his mouth being closed. "Yeah?" He called softly. "Lunch is ready... I thought you might want something." She said kindly, wiping a bang or two to tuck behind her ear. Carl didn't feel that he _deserved _to be eating. He didn't really do anything, ever. Just small stuff that people asked of him. Nothing as important as what his Dad did for the people. But he smiled at her, and nodded once loosely. "I'll be in in a minute." The door creaked closed after a soft okay was said.

Carl didn't need a minute actually, He dragged his legs up from hanging over the porch. He stood, boots thumping thickly on the faded white wood. He looked over the field in front of the farmhouse. No Daryl. He sighed, he turned around to look at the door in front of him. He waited outside of it, before reluctantly walking inside.

Everyone from the group was in the house, cramped like caged animals while they all squeezed in around the table. Sandwiches were distributed around the table, going in a line from the head of the table where Hershel sat, his sad eyes looking into Carl like a hawks. Carl felt bad, he didn't know why, but he did. The man's somber expression ceased it's constant boring into Carl's soul when Maggie came in, sitting on the left of her father. Smiling softly at him, her eyes were sad also. Maybe it was a family thing, he looked over at Beth. They met eyes before she looked down at the table, through her sandwich. The mystery was solved, well in Carl's head it was. The Greene family was destined to have creepily sad eyes forever. He glanced over to Carol, she's come a long way since the camp. Stronger in spirit, and probably in body too. T-Dog, his mom, Shane. They'd started eating already. Focusing on their meals like it was the last one they'd ever get.

He glanced over at Daryl, he was seated across from him. Taking medium sized bites out of the bread, trying to savor it like his hunter nature told him to. It was amusing in a way. Well to Carl anyway. He looked away quickly, trying not to get caught staring. He looked over at his dad. Despite the cool air that breezed through the window screens, his dad was sweating. Probably anxious, or nervous about what's to happen next. What misery could go on now that he had the only thing left that he cared about. His family. Carl kind of felt bad. His dad really shouldn't care that much for him. He was a freak. A freak that loved another man. That wasn't the Grime way, his parents didn't have enough time before the infection to tell him about what is and what isn't right in life. But he could tell that his father was going to be disappointed in his son for loving someone so, perfect, and _Manly_.

The boy sighed before picking up his own sandwich from the Styrofoam plate that he hadn't noticed was set in front of him. He bit off a decent sized bite, rolled it around in his mouth for a second before swallowing it bitterly. Tomatoes, _yuck_. He rolled his tongue over his teeth, getting the acidic residue and seeds off his teeth, he looked at Daryl from across the table before going in for another bite. The process repeated. Eat, lick, stare, eat. It went on until the only thing left on his plate was a few bread crumbs. He looked around again. When had everyone gone? He looked over at Daryl with a confused face. He was the only one there other than himself.

"I love you" Carl said aloud, breaking the silence other than the breeze that made the rocking chair on the porch creak. The man across from him reacted... differently than he suspected. Daryl started choking. Letting out dry coughs like a smoker. The man started giving himself hard fists to his rib cage until his clogged throat was no longer clogged. He swallowed quickly to make sure he wasn't going to die. "What'd you say?" He asked, his voice sultry and thick from choking. Carl looked at him, his cheeks red from embarrassment, but his eyes screamed _determination. _"I. Love. You." Carl said slowly. Punctuating each word to get his point across.

The next reaction was yet again, unexpected. Daryl just walked out. Just like that. Walked out the screen door in the front of the house. Not even sparing a glance at the boy who started tearing up.

Carl's eyes welled up. He felt like crying again. Once again, he didn't know why. At least Daryl didn't say something that made him look like a freak. Nor did the older man tell his dad. Nothing, he just left. It wasn't a firm no. _But it wasn't exactly a win on my part._ Carl just sat there, staring at the bread crumbs, thinking about what to do next...

* * *

So? How's it going so far? I know it was on the short side... but Hey... I get bored of writing sometimes.. But the next chapter is on it's way... I REALLY have to pee... SO... Bye...


	2. Chapter 2: Short but needed

Daryl fled from Hershel's house in a hurry. The hunter nearly knocked over two tables and Maggie trying to escape the plaster made prison. He didn't look back at the white colored room once he made it to the door, more specifically didn't look back at Carl. The boy was most likely- Daryl didn't know what Carl's reaction would be to denial. Would it be depression, that would turn into rage. Rage that turned into depression? Somewhere in between? Daryl's head was full of thoughts, nothing but Carl was flooding into his brain and that only made him more angry, angry at himself. Angry at Carl. Angry at Merle. He cursed in his head, feeling slightly, like he needed to bash his head open with a rock. But that could wait. The brunette kept pushing forward. His breath was deep and rigid like a feral dog almost. He was too caught up in thinking that he couldn't see that he almost trampled over Carol. He didn't have time to be proud of her witty remark, all he needed to do was escape. Maybe take a ride on the Harley. Roxy, as Daryl started referring to her. Daryl threw one leg over Roxy, taking his own advice. He decided to go for a ride.

As he rolled out onto the dirt path of the farm, he ignored the strange looks that people gave him. They were most likely thinking that stupid old Daryl was going on a hopeless mission to look for a missing girl, _again_. But He wasn't. He'd stopped wasting all his time looking one day. For some reason, he just lost hope. Maybe it was because Carol had lost hope in him. Or maybe he finally realized that the girl was most likely dead. The hunter sighed and sped up on his motorcycle. Listening to the sweet purr of the old engine. Roxy. He patted the dusty paneling on the side of his girl lovingly. At least she would never make things awkward between them. Daryl stared off into space as he drove down the empty road. Only slowing down slightly when a broken down car was in view, or when a pack of walkers decided to walk onto the road.

Daryl's thoughts drifted to the only remaining Kid in their group, Carl. He didn't think about what the boy had said no less than an hour ago. But over the course of their journey together. The boy was getting, better. In all sense of the word. Smarter, Maybe even smarter than Rick. Then his mind went to Rick. The man who took over the group in less than a day, and locked his brother to a pipe. The man was stupid, yet smart when it came to survival it seemed. He kept, most, of the group together this long. Maybe even long enough to get out of here. Daryl doubted it. It was too quiet for help to be coming any time soon.

Back to Carl. What did Daryl think of him. Sure he was going to be an attractive male, if he lived that long. His blue eyes, kind of creepy, yet filled with mischief. Which added to the creepy. They were just so _blue._ More blue than any blue he's ever seen. But, he was just a kid. Only coming up to maybe his stomach.

He could _never_ like the _kid._ Not only was he too short and crazy, but even if he were a female. Rick would Kill him. But Rick would also kill him i he knew that he'd broken his metaphorical daughter's heart.

Daryl had no options. There was no way out. He had to, somehow, let the kid down easy. Not let Carl go to Rick or Lori. But not love the kid. "Be easier to kill him" Daryl muttered to himself.

The hunter sighed and made a quick U-turn. He'd have to make this up as he went along. No more running away. He'd face this head on, but try and keep his head on while doing it.

The brunette sighed into the air above him as he slowly made his way back to his own doom. Staring at nothing but the blue sky above him, and the occasional cloud that drifted by.

* * *

Yes, it's short. But this chapter was indeed necessary. Honestly I was just thinking about making Daryl rape the poor kid to teach him a lesson on surprising a hunter. But better yet. I shall make this the longest short story ever... With Sex.


	3. Chapter 3

Days had passed at the farm, nothing out of the ordinary had happened that caused people to speak to each other more than usual. No meetings. Which was good for Daryl, in this case. Carl on the other hand was rotting on the inside, he didn't mean to slip. It just happened. Now he was paying the price, alone. He deserved it. Is what he told himself. He didn't deserve Love, not from Daryl, and not from anyone else. He just wasn't good enough.

The boy sighed, sitting where it had all started, on the porch. Staring at the stars. He felt a very strange envy for them as of late. They're just so free. Devoid of human trials and emotions. "Beautiful night" Carl jumped, startled. Only making the annoying visitor laugh. Carl snapped his head to where the voice came from and landed on Hershel. His hopes had died. He should have known by the voice that it wasn't Daryl, it didn't have the right drawl that made Carl's stomach flip. But he could hope.

"Jumpy, a good warrior should always be aware of his surroundings" Carl rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything. "You know, when I, before I was together with Josephine, I used to stare at the stars. Wished on them." He continued, Carl just tried to ignore what he thought the old man was getting into. He rested his arms on the lowest bar of railing and set his head onto his sleeves, still looking at the stars though his bangs. "I wished so hard for her too love me as much as I loved her, and eventually it worked out" Carl sighed quietly, was the old man really going to keep talking about this. "But then, I started drinking again, after Maggie was born, that's when Josephine had her accident. I just... Couldn't do anything. I was depressed, so I drank. The more I drank the more depressed I got. I remember, Maggie, was calling out for me from the stairs. Screaming about how Momma' was sick, dying, that she needed help. But I was too drunk to do anything but rink more." Carl closed his eyes. Fighting back tears from rising, there was something about Hershel's voice that made stories depressing.

"Finally I was able to stop, it was too late though. Josephine was dead. I stopped working. We were going to lose the farm and I couldn't care less at the time. Maggie had to take care of Beth, by herself. Do the work. I was just the drunk on the couch to her." Hershel sighed, it staggered. He was on the verge of tears, but there was a fire in his eyes. "I had to quit. I couldn't let Maggie suffer for my mistakes. I did quit eventually. Went back to work. I could tell that She hated me for it, for a while at least. I was finally able to throw it completely when I had a vision when looking out a the stars" Hershel swallowed thickly. "Josephine. She came to me, dressed beautifully in her wedding Dress. It was her mother's. She told me about our vows, and reminded me about my wish to the heavens. It hit me. Even though she was dead, she was still there to get me through this. Eventually she told me something I'd never forget. If you fight hard enough for someone, someday they'll fight for you" Hershel sucked in a deep breath, mentally spent after thinking about his dead wife. Recalling the memory was happy, yet still brought up some sad thoughts. _Someday they'll fight for you._ Did Hershel _know_ something. Surely not, or at least He hoped not. But the advice seemed made for him. Carl turned around to say his thanks. He turned only to see that Hershel was staring at him intensly, as if nudging him to go on. To keep fighting. He would. He _will.__  
_

"Thank you" Carl mumbled staring into Hershel's imploring eyes shyly. The man nodded, and turned around to go back into the house. "Good night, Carl" Carl smiled, the words seemed so useless, especially now. "G'night" The screen door closed behind Hershel, leaving Carl alone with his uplifted thoughts. "I still love you" He said, extending his arms to hold on to the dark heavens.

* * *

Daryl had _no_ idea how to approach this. The best, and only, Idea he he had come up with was avoiding it like the plague. But that wasn't fair to Carl, then everyone would know something was up. The man ran a calloused hand though his short hair, absently picking at a dirt spot that stuck a bunch of hairs together.

Daryl _should_ talk about this. Daryl _should _confront Carl and tell him to repress his feelings. But right now Daryl felt as if he was running away from a five foot problem with his tail in between his legs. The man sighed, rubbing his face in thought. He's talk about this tomorrow. With Carl.


	4. Chapter 4 So it began

Daryl was looking for Carl. Carl was looking for Daryl, but who knew it would be so difficult to find someone when they were looking for you too. They had inadvertently avoided each other by accident. When Daryl looking in the Dining room for Carl, the boy was looking in the woods for the elder man.

Finally after a long while of missing each other by a few minutes they finally ran into each other and the excessive thoughts of _When I find him _stopped. There was only silence. They met each others eyes and stared at each other like wary cats, each waning the other to make the first move.

It was like a cowboy showdown for Carl, like the ones his Dad and him used to watch when he was little. Finally Daryl approached, he stalked over with thick steps that resonated around the room and stopped Carl's heart every time they sounded until they were right in front of the other. Carl looked up from Daryl's chest and into his eyes. The narrowed blue crystals started right back at him.

Daryl spoke first, after all he had made the trip over here _Might as well do all the work while I'm at it. _Daryl's narrowed eyes observed Carl's body as he spoke. "We need to talk" Was all that came out at first, _Simple enough. _Carl's body had tensed and relaxed oddly as he processed the words. Carl's head fell as he connected the dots. Daryl was giving up, never even wanted to _look_ at Carl, let alone speak with him. Carl's previous confidence had been flushed. All the things Hershel had said about Daryl fighting for him had died when those words had been uttered, in that deep southern voice. The sultry tone that- _Focus Carl. _

Daryl was about to continue when Carl's head snapped up, looking into his eyes with a new fire, Like the ocean darkness had been set on fire. Carl's eyes looked angry for some reason. All Daryl wanted to do was talk. Not kill any connection he had with the boy. "About what?" Carl said a little too harsh to have come from a boy. Daryl winced. "About what you said" He responded calmly. "There's nothing to talk about" Carl said in an aloof way that made Daryl want to punch him in the face. The sweet, angular face that he just wanted- _Focus Dixon. _

They both scolded themselves, fighting themselves as well as each other. There was a silence again. Not an _Oh shit_ silence. But a _Aggravated silence. _They were both mad at each other and their selves. Wanted nothing more than to resolve the issue if the other wasn't being such an asshole.

It was Carl's turn. "Listen" He started, voice annoyed and angry "I get it! I love you, you don't love me. I want you and I can't have it. Just leave me alone" He grunted and spun around on his heel to walk out from where he came from. _Well played. _

Daryl grabbed Carl's shoulder before the boy could escape. _Not that easy..._

"That wasn't what I was going to say" Daryl gulped. He looked nervous. "I want to talk about us. What _if..._"

Carl scoffed. _If. If!_ He then growled. "If. What do you mean if!"

Daryl was suddenly reminded that this wasn't the way he would talk to a girl, he should probably try that. Unless Carl would get offended by that too. There was too much trouble and calculations to be made... Maybe he should have let the boy just storm out. _But that wouldn't fix anything._

"If _Us._" Daryl responded. It was Carl's turn to gulp and be scared. He had every right to be. "You mean. Like... Together? Like-"

Daryl cut him off and nodded briskly. "Yes, You and me. Together together" He sounded annoyed now. _Wasn't this what he_ wanted?.

Carl kept swallowing. Willing away the lump that his throat had. Or the pounding his heart was doing. "Okay" He prompted.

Daryl sighed. "Well, we'd be together." He decided to list everything off if this was going to start.

Carl deadpanned. "Yes. Yes we would be"

"Well, your parents would hate me, and probably you."

He hadn't thought about that much. He really didn't care what his parents thought. Or so he kept telling himself.

"Good side, We'd be happy" Carl gaped. _We. As in both of us. Happy. Together. _Carl didn't realize he was thinking out loud and actually got a few laughs out of the older male. "Yes. Happy. Together" _Since when did_ _He want this? _Not that long he assumed.

"Anything else?" Carl asked, sounded annoyed. Daryl nodded, Carl blinked. Suddenly a whole new set of emotions and scents hit him like a bullet. _He would know. _Daryl's face was rubbing against his and Daryl's were on his. Carl's heart threatened to burst it was pumping so quickly.

Finally the older man pulled away. "That's all" and that's how the dangerous relationship between Carl Grimes and Daryl Dixon was born. _Yes it is illegal. or was. anyway. Rules no longer applied, but the people would still not be easily swayed. _

The emotional Chess game of Love and ended and both had ended up happy for now. Just the two of them or so they thought. Little did they know that someone had been watching from the window, and someone from the doorway. But they both quickly retreated when the two had stopped talking and Daryl swooped in for Carl's first Kiss.

* * *

Okay, You can all hate me. But I decided to make it easier to read. P.S. I won't be updating as often. Lol. Not that I was before. I have to be a little more SECRETIVE about it considering the fact that Nobody knows I do this, and that I'm never alone...

P.S.S I need a few reviews to know people are actually reading this and I'm not fucking writing it for myself... Like my Story... Silence. Which is like nearly 20,000 words and has 1 review... XD Byeee

P.S.S.S I don't know if you guys read any other of my stories. But have you noticed that I only write like 1 K words for each chapter. I'm so ashamed. XD BYEEE


	5. Chapter 5: One with the Puffs

So, I actually got some free time. Yay! Everyone is sleeping or smoking... Mayonnaise... Whatever. Lol. Good for you guys anyway. I like to call this chapter the Ground Rules.

* * *

"Well now what?" Carl asked, having finally caught his breath from the intense moment he had just shared with the man he loved. Said man looked down at him with a rare smile, one that read 'Was that not enough for you'. Carl smiled up at Daryl. His blue eyes filled with joy.

"Rules" Daryl stated, Carl cocked his head and looked up at Daryl with a confused expression on his chubby face. "Rules?" He asked back. The older man nodded, brunette hair shifting on his face, hanging in front of his narrowed eyes. Carl thought it was cute. "So-" Daryl started, rubbing his stubble filled chin with his hand, thinking. "Nothin' in front of Rick and Laurie or the others" he listed, Carl nodded, gazing intensely at his new love as if each word he spoke was sacred; and for Carl it was. "No Sex" That brought brought Carl out of his stupor and caused his face to heat up considerably. He suddenly found his feet rather interesting and wiggled them, making them dance in front of his eyes like a show. Daryl smirked at the reaction he caused from Carl and drug a rough hand through the boys bark colored hair.

"You needa shower" Was all Daryl said after he finished messing the shaggy hair up and feeling the grease slick on his hand. Carl scoffed and looked up at Daryl with a mischievous look in his bright crystal eyes. "Kiss me good Bye?" He asked in a sweet and innocent voice. Daryl smirked and let out a chortle before he sunk down nearly a foot and pecked the boy on the lips. Carl smiled, still hot in the face and walked away, upstairs towards the shower.

After Carl left, Daryl sat down on the couch in the living room, He handled that well, or so he told himself. "No more tears" He muttered. When he came to find the boy he had not anticipated ending up with a boyfriend, or whatever. But he thought it was amusing the way things worked out. The boy would grow out of his crush sooner or later, find someone in this hellhole and get away from Daryl, or so the hunter thought. He wanted it to be true, but at the same time he hoped that the boy never grows up, hope he never finds some girl to kill walkers with. Daryl thought it was the only outcome though. There was no way that everybody would accept his irrational relationship with a minor, a male minor a that. Even with nobody to judge him, they still would be.

He ignored the voice in his head that told him that this was a mistake, that he and Carl would just get hurt, cause someone to get injured or something. The voice sounded oddly like Rick's, he as usual when dealing with Rick, ignored it.

He headed outside, towards the further out section of the farm, where his baby was parked and decided to go for a ride, find a gift for his new lady. "Don't be jealous Roxy" He murmured to his bike, rubbing the handlebars with affection before he rolled out of the farm and down the dirt road towards the highway.

Daryl wished his motorcycle had a radio during the boring times, when he was going too slow to avoid a pack of walkers, but that was only then. He loved making the wind his music, the roar of the engine was his melody and that was all he needed to keep through the silence. He saw a building ahead and slowed to check it over, double checking his always prepared knife before actually parking.

He grabbed the knife out of the mahogany colored holster and rolled the rough handle around in his hand, holding it in front of him in case a walker decided to be sneaky. He walked over the parking lot's asphalt, avoiding the walkers that lay on the ground, bleeding from the head. He pushed towards the door and pushed the steel handle until he actually inside.

His first impression of the place was that it smelled. Like, rotting guts, rainbows and chocolate. He looked over the shelves, most of them cards for various holidays. Then the rack of rings, all of them sparkled in the midday sun. He decided to make his journey fast and grab the whole tray before grabbing a handful and putting them in his jacket pocket. Better safe and get as many gifts than get the wrong one. He looked through the toys, he felt bad. Carl wasn't a kid. Didn't need stuffed animals, but these two useless puffballs were calling to him. A dark gray husky with white on it's under fur. The eyes were plastic and brown with a large black pupil. They gleamed. The other animal was not at all dark, it was bright yellow with warm dead honey eyes. It looked like a rather large chicken combined with a something...

He put them both in his jacket and zipped it up and became one with the puffy monsters, considering he was not rather puffy himself with the animals on his stomach. He was actually feeling quite happy, finally having someone to shop for. The lack of killing was disturbing but he ignored that instinct and heading towards the glass door, out into the sunlight and back to Roxy. "I'll get you a gift another time sweetheart" He cooed, stroking the machine again before taking off to find his other sweetheart and present him with a mountain of 'stolen' gifts.


	6. Chapter 6 FLUFF

Carl watched through the living room window for Daryl to return, he was acting like an abandoned puppy and reacted similarly when the loud roar of his boyfriend's motorcycle came ringing into his ears, it was like a symphony to the small boy. His body vibrated and fluttered with emotions that he'd not experienced before. It was, astounding. He'd never realized that people could have such, attachments to another. It was probably going to be a weakness down the road. Something to be use against them, but for now, Carl could care less about the politics of today's age. All he wanted, was five ten of pure Southern perfection. Carl nearly jumped out of the window to get to Daryl, but was civilized enough to use the door, he then bolted, inconspicuously towards the man's motorcycle and noticed a couple of things.

Daryl _really _liked his motorcycle, was petting her even. Carl snickered about that.

Also, the man he loved, looked quite larger than when he had left. Like he had eaten a buffet, ten times over.

But the way the man pulled off leather was stunning, he looked at the pudgy image of his boyfriend. _His _boyfriend, Carl couldn't stop thinking those words whenever he thought about Daryl Dixon now.

Daryl stared, bemused at his partner, boyfriend, whatever. The way the kid practically fawned over him like worshiping a god. Daryl was uncomfortable with the attention, but didn't say anything not wanting to ruin the kid's, joy in life or something.

He did however, excitedly get the teen's attention with a smile and calling his name.

Carl reacted immediately to the sultry voice, he nearly palpable gravel that Daryl spoke with. It made Carl's knees weak.

The younger sighed in his head, he was starting to act like such a needy woman, even to himself. _I'm sure everyone would act like that if they had Daryl._ Carl loved that name. Daryl. _Daryl. _ He could cry it out all day and night if he could. God he thought about the ways Daryl could make him say his name. Push his thick, juicy- _Daryl's talking. _Luckily his brain kicked in.

Carl refocused his eye, blues mixing as their gazes met.

"What?" Carl asked intelligently.

"I got you a present" Daryl smiled when the boy's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What is it?" Carl asked, twice.

Daryl unzipped his jacket and revealed the two stuffed animals. The wolf and the weird chicken bird thing. He handed them both to the boy, and watched his face as it continued to brighten.

"No thanks?" Daryl asked, mock offended.

Carl flushed, tucking the gifts under his arms he wrapped the lanky limbs around Daryl's neck and hugged him tight and awkwardly around the neck. He inhaled the musk from the other male, which when straight to his pubescent groin with a soft hum of contentment. Before they could revel in the feeling of each other, Daryl removed the small boy from his body.

"People are around" He nodded towards the camp, Dale on top of the RV, facing the other way, thankfully.

The other were no where in sight and Carl thanked God for this moment with Daryl, but they did have to be more careful.

The boy walked off, having said his goodbyes to his boyfriend, to his shared tent. He put the gifts in his sleeping bag, after giving them a big squeeze and headed off to find something to do around the house that would make him seem helpful.

* * *

**Yeah, short chapter. Fluff. What more do you want? Sex? Perverts. XD. I'll make it happen. Hopefully before the Prison. 'Cause who wants Shank Sex? Gross...But Carl may or may not be raped in Woodburry... So...Yeah. XD. Tell me what you want, I'll make it happen. With Love. Snoww,BTDUBS Review .**


	7. Chapter 7: Carl wanks

**So I'm thinking, that. Every ten reviews I'll post at least two chapters. A little incentive for being nice. XD. Here we go. **

* * *

Night time had arrived the same day that Carl had gotten his gift, gifts. He hugged Daryl every chance he got that day and now they were separated for the night. Carl was in his family's tent. His mother was in the middle, snoring softly. Carl found the erratic nasal noises amusing, but never brought it up to her on a whim from his father, who'd noticed it years before but never said anything because it would insult his mother's womanly pride.

So he dealt with the noise, listened to it and embraced it as it disrupted the silence of the night.

Carl looked around in the dark at the empty sleeping bag next to his mothers. He could make out the wrinkled outline of the material in the moonlight that filtered through the bug screen. He looked up at the night sky, at the moon. He thought of Daryl in less than a split second. There was no connection between the two yet as Carl continued to stare at the nearly full orb of distilled ivory he couldn't help but think of the brunette that filled his heart with joy.

Carl never admitted to himself, recently anyway, that he had emotions. Ones that other men would compare to as feminine. Sappy, unfiltered love, filled with poetry and whatnot. Carl smirked thinking about what Daryl would say about poetry.

He smiled and squirmed, getting comfortable, trying to anyway. He rolled onto his back and stared up at the blank ceiling. His mind was racing still. The more he tried to empty his head the more Daryl gripped his brain.

He sighed silently and started to embrace the thought of his boyfriend.

Carl closed his eyes and the darkness started to fill with light and Daryl was there. Talking, but Carl couldn't hear him. Carl licked his lips.

He imagined Daryl doing things to him. Whispering dirty words and the attention went straight into Carl's groin. He gasped quietly as the head of his cock rubbed against his briefs. He closed his eyes tighter and snaked his hand into his sleeping bag and towards his pants.

Under the cover of his mother's snoring he unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Carl arched his back and shimmied his clothes down until his cock was free and his bare butt was resting against the warm material of the sleeping bag.

He grabbed hold of his shaft and started stroking to the image Daryl. Imagined Daryl's hand stroking his cock. The attention from the other man sent his stomach in twists. The dirty immoral things made his cock tighten impossibly.

He kept stroking, the back of his cock rubbed against the top of the sleeping bag and Carl keened softly.

Carl gaped his mouth open wide and let out a soft gasp. He was close, he had just started and he was close. He arched his back off the ground until he was balanced in the air on just his feet and shoulder and thrust upward into his shaking hand and came. _Hard._ The pulsing in his crotch nearly made him faint.

The cum rolled out of the head of his cock and spilled onto his stomach. He laid back down. He listened to his racing heart and ran a finger through the puddle below his navel. He pulled his finger out quickly and sucked on his finger.

He licked his lips and pulled his pants up. The cum warm on his stomach, and he fell asleep to the sexy thoughts of after-sex talk with Daryl.

* * *

**Wellp. I didn't want to get too much into this chapter. But the next one will have, ACTUAL STORY LINE. Maybe. XD. Anywho. Review. Whatever. Yada Yada Yada. However. If you want Daryl to wank too. That can be arranged. Hehehe**


	8. Chapter 8: The FUCK?

**Welp, if the ten reviews wasn't a sign people like this story, I don't know what is. XD Anywho, well. Someone asked for one thing and others asked for another, and I'm too lazy to check if someone else added something so I have a more... Leaned towards... thingy. So Daryl wanks, then they hold hands annnnnnnd. Story shit. So it should be a decently long chapter... Well, based on the REST of this short ass story it'll be 'Long'... speaking of Loooong. -Nudge- Daryl -Nudge- Glad you liked it btdubs. **

* * *

Daryl looked away from the moon, before when he was staring at it. Holding it's big dim blue gaze, he felt like he was with Carl. He felt something for the boy, that much was obvious, but when Carl was gone. Daryl felt, incomplete in some fashion. He shouldn't be feeling this way considering how he had grown up, but he couldn't help the way that the teenager made him feel.

It was a longing that he'd never felt for any of his past relationships. None of which were males, but despite the initial oddities he felt about being nearly forced into a relationship by big puppy eyes, he began thinking about Carl in a new light. Less like a woman and more like, a comfort. An anchor that would keep him from drifting off into madness while the rest of the world turned into a shit-storm.

He however did have one thing that he wished wasn't a drawback with having a relationship with a boy, a teenage boy. Which made Daryl slightly curious, but not enough to look into it. He missed sex. Plain and simple, with each of his past and few relationships. The girls were more than eager to take it, and more. He remember the countless times when one of his girls, a pretty brunette who's name avoided his memories. She would come home from, wherever, then jump him. No matter what he was doing. He would watch the history channel and suddenly hands would be gripping on his crotch.

It was kind of a whore thing to do, he realized the more he thought about it. However that didn't mean it went unappreciated. Especially now, when he was thinking about having sex. His libido skyrocketed. Daryl felt kind of, awkward. With what he was about to do. Something he hadn't done since he too was a teen and hadn't felt the sweet caresses of the other gender.

He spread out on the grass which he was laying upon before and uncrossed his legs. Daryl pulled them up so his knees pointed towards the sky, his hands drifted down his frame and towards his trousers. He slid them off with little hesitation, along with his briefs. Before he knew it, Daryl was holding his shaft, rolling his hand around it. It wasn't the most, euphoric, pleasure. But it got the job done. He stroked his cock. Slid his palm over the pale red head and shivered.

His left hand had drifted to his balls and squeezed around the slightly tensed sack. He licked his lips and tried imagining things that would turn him on. The first thing that came to mind was, sex. With a female. He couldn't even cross the boundary of _thinking _about having Sex with Carl, a boy. But his curiosity, he cursed, forced his mind to wander. The less he wanted to think about the teen the more pictures of him bent over everything flashed into his mind.

His cock tightened, he felt ashamed but didn't stop. His mind continued racing, chanting. He imagined fucking Carl. Popping his cherry and ravishing his, pussy.

Daryl felt sick. Carl was a boy, he reminded himself. But his mind didn't quit, nor did his hand as it continued it's onslaught of stroking his cock. His sweaty palm lubricated the rough movements and his left hand continued squeezing on his balls on autopilot.

Daryl let out a soft grunt. Without him realizing it, he came. His cock shot like a cannon, pushing hot ropes of cum that landed on his half bare chest, a few pulses of complete euphoria ran through his cock and nearly covered his stomach in the steamy white liquid before it began to dull. He tightened his grip around his cock and could still feel the pulsing.

His orgasm shook his brain, rocking him like an earthquake.

He remembers rolling over and wiping the cum onto the grass then rolling the other way before falling into a thankful rest.

* * *

Carl and Daryl woke up nearly simultaneously. Of the same cause. They both felt a moving network of people, and the sun. The morning had come and it was time to get to work.

The younger moaned in complaint and shuffled out of the tent, zipping it up behind him so bugs didn't invade the space. He did however kiss his stuffed animals before leaving. They reminded him of Daryl, well the dog anyway, the chicken. Bird. Over sized chicken bird thing was just plain creepy, yet adorable since it had come from Daryl. He'd done this because he knew he wasn't going to be seeing too much of the older man.

The pack of men was going on a supply run that day. Which included Daryl, his father and Glenn.

He was going to miss them, and he felt worried for them. He wished there was some way for him to be useful. But whenever he offered his services he was denied. Carl sighed and just sat on the porch, in his usual spot, two steps left from the steps so he could see everything perfectly and started watching the men work. His dad was loading a bag, probably weapons while Glenn and Daryl loaded something on the top. Most likely to carry the the stuff they hoped they were going to find.

Carl sighed, as much as he liked he farm, he knew that the supplies were only going to get further and further away until something went wrong and they had to leave it all behind and start over. Carl despised the feeling of worthlessness he was feeling, but persevered. There would be a time, when he was going to be needed. He just knew it.

He was his father's son, which meant he was badass in the veins. He was also his mother's son, which didn't mean a whole lot in this situation.

Carl continued staring at Daryl, who didn't look to happy to be awake. Well, he didn't look happy most of the time. But Carl could tell when he was especially unhappy. A skill he had picked up from hard hours at observing the older man's face. Instead of looking at his exposed arms. The tan skin flexing just as the sun hit them and made them glow. Carl's eyes faltered from Daryl's face.

He imagined those strong arms wrapped around him. Comforting him and the complete love he could feel when they were in that position. He knew it was just a fantasy. But he could dream right?

He could nearly feel the musky and radiant amount of body heat the other produced. His chest like a furnace when Carl leaned against it. Now he was just being creepy.

He blinked and looked back up at his boyfriend, who was closer and continued doing so. Carl flushed, a slight hope that the man would just pick him up off of his feet and kiss him, and hold him.

That didn't happen. Carl had got his hair ruffled and a unreadable look. But he could hear the slight undertone in his voice. Something a kin to love, but not quite.

Daryl looked at his roasting cheeks and raised an amused brow before looking around carefully. Sensing that nobody was around he decided to kneel next to Carl and began thinking.

"Thinking about me huh?" He asked, referring to the blushing cheeks and the not so hidden stain on his shirt.

Carl gulped, was Daryl _teasing _him. He shook his head and looked away.

"I thought about you" Carl looked up, his cheeks continued to darken with every phrase that Daryl spoke. "Jacked off thinking about you"

Daryl felt something click in his head before he stood up and hastily walked away towards the square little car.

Carl looked at the retreating vehicle and Daryl didn't look back.

_What the actual FUCK? _Blasted through both of their minds.

Daryl continued to beat himself up over it. _What the fuck did I say? _He felt like dying and burying himself in a hole in hell.

Carl looked at the tail end of the vehicle and caught a glimpse of Daryl's head that was resting in his hands. Carl was a mixture of amused, frightening and freaked the fuck out.

Was Daryl, _Dirty talking. _He felt like bursting out laughing in relief. At least Daryl _liked _him. Enough to cum to his image. There was a problem that he was facing now that Daryl had said that.

He was _hard. _

* * *

**I kind of thought Daryl would always be a good dirty talker. Until I sawr him on the Talking Dead when he was wearing a sweater. It was sexy, yes. But, he just didn't look like one then. But I can feel it. XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD. I'm Sooo fucked up. Oh yes. Another thing. **

**So, I did a BIT of Lori bashing. She's kind of a hoe. Just sayin' Review and get the next chapter. EXTRA EXTRA FUCK ME... What? **


	9. Chapter 9: Storm's Dawn

**Daryl, you dirty bitch. XD. Well like I promised. 10 reviews. Another Chapter. Be proud of me. I've never had a commitment before. But I should seriously pre-write these chapters... Lots a work. So like, I would have this updated late last night. Well, technically this morning buuut. My dad is always like. "GET OFF THE INTERNET I CAN'T SLEEP" AND I'M ALL LIKE. THEN GO SOMEWHERE ELSE. Anyway, Sorry for the delayed... update... thingy. **

* * *

The band of men arrived in town soon after they had left, the mid-morning sun skill moving across the sky minutely, following its assigned arc tremulously slow. Daryl stepped out of the brightly colored car and swept some of his sweaty, overgrown hair out his eyes. He slammed the back seat door and the sound resounded several times in the direction of each of the car doors before it filtered off in the distance.

Daryl scanned the street from which they had arrived on. From where they had came from to where the street trailed off in the distance. Nothing.

There was nothing.

The streets were clear of everything but asphalt and debris, newspapers rolled across the street and fluttered into the wind like flightless birds. The quiet looking town was too quiet for comfort, not a walker in sight.

"Over here" Came Rick's rugged voice from a little ways down the street. The two other males made their way towards the ex-sheriff silently. They pushed passed a single glass door and entered a small grocery. Daryl shouldered his crossbow as soon as he got inside. They had cleared this building already. Glenn grabbed a basket from the stack next to the door and disappeared behind the tall shelves.

Daryl gave a glance to the aisles. They used to be full shelves were now nearly empty. Rick sighed next to him and Daryl looked at him. He was staring at the shelves with a seldom expression. They were thinking the same thing, Daryl took a chance to look over Rick's face. He looked older, much older. Wrinkles were permanently set on his forehead, shadowing his face with the deep creases. His jaw looked too defined, bony. Dark circles were under his unusually dim eyes, the bones in his cheeks were nearly visible. Looking as he were decomposing, like a walker, but he skill had his skin so that couldn't be happening.

Daryl moved his hair out of his eyes and grabbed a basket before following Glenn towards the back of the store to start filling it.

They came out several minutes later with two basket fulls of food. "That should last the week" Glenn joked, it held an undertone. Something of hope or desperation.

Daryl nodded silently and they walked towards the front, they shared a look before turning back. Rick was still there. Just standing. A blank look in his eyes. Staring without really staring. Daryl handed his basket to Glenn who took it in his spare arm. He walked over to their leader and waved his hand in front of his blue eyes.

Nothing.

He looked back at Glenn, who furrowed his brows but shrugged.

Daryl put a hand on Rick's shoulder and finally got a reaction. His pupils expanded wide for a second before shrinking back. Rick wobbled his head, shaking off whatever condition he was in.

"You okay?" Rick nodded. "

"Yeah... Let's go" Daryl looked back at Glenn who nodded and three set back off with baskets of food and minds full of doubt.

Rick got into the driver's seat in a rush. Glenn was setting the baskets in the trunk of the car and Daryl was leaning against the side; Whispering to Glenn about what had just happened and just keeping an eye out for him.

He leaned his head against the side of the car and looked towards the sky.

Gray blobs swam steadily over the pale blue, a cold air drifted past them and filtered through their clothes and froze their bones.

"Storms coming..." Daryl muttered softly.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGERS MATE. So like. Obviously a storm is brewing.. Which means death to a few people... Including our baby What's his face... Forgot his name... The old guy? Not Hersh... But.. That one guy? Hank or something... Und T. Annd... We leave what's her face behind. Andrea. And... Yeah... Shit happens. I think I'll kill Carol. Just 'cause. **


	10. Chapter 10: Escaped!

Daryl was right, but then again we was always right when it came to these things. The storm was indeed coming. It didn't take clouds and wind to make people understand. The air around them was changing, even in the house where the breeze didn't reach, they could feel it. The feeling of doom, a foreshadowing of sorts.

The three of them had made it home quickly, Rick drove there in a hurry. Daryl assumed he could feel it too. It didn't take a genius to figure it out. There was just something that changed the air around them, a chilling zephyr that lingered on their skin. Travelling up their spines and left goosebumps in their wake.

"So much for an long summer" Glenn muttered, mostly to himself Daryl had assumed considering the Korean was currently staring out the window, eyes fixed on the sky above.

Daryl let out a long breath from his nose and spared a glance at the landscape, it didn't linger, the blur of wheat and unidentifiable tree line. His thought process was slow, but key terms continued to make them selves present in each thought. _Storm. Carl. Danger. _

The meaning of each was obvious, but there was something about this storm that seemed too... out of place. Glenn had been right. Summer had barely started, maybe two weeks ago. Yet the air was chilling, more like Winter than anything else. It worried him more than it should, there had been storms in Summer before. But there was something different about this. He could feel it.

He was on the porch when it happened, the normally quiet sky that lingered above them erupted in noise. A deep, thundering noise. Like God was speaking to them himself. The sky had completely blackened by the time they had finally arrived at the house.

There was something else. Something not from the heavens, a heavy whining shot across the sky. Daryl looked back again, hand on the door.

He looked just in time to see a large, dark gray helicopter floating by casually.

Blue eyes widened impossibly as he watched it push past the storm clouds, Daryl lost it as it flew over the roof.

Carol had joined him, head sticking out of the door and mouth agape as if she was about to say something to him. Put her eyes were pinned to the sky.

They met eyes and they had a silent conversation through their gazes.

He nodded and retreating into the farm house, wind slamming the screen door behind him.

Everyone in the house ate in silence, familiar faces were surrounding the table. Save for Dale. He was with God, helping him shake the skies. His eyes lingered on the wooden chair in the corner. His death came as a shock to him. Out of everyone he was the wisest. The walker was just quicker, he'd assumed.

Everyone continued their meal like nothing was wrong, but their faces were contorted with shock. Andrea looked affected the most. Her eyes never left her plate. Even if he didn't see them, he knew she had been crying. He almost felt like it himself, had he been more emotionally intact.

Carl even cried, his act had dropped entirely, which was odd for him. The kid always attempted to smother his emotions that seemed childish, including tears. He had gone overboard in Daryl's opinion. He was more like a robot, a good leader needed emotions. Needed them to guide him to the right choice.

At least something _good, _had come from Dale's death.

He did make a note to himself to check on Carl soon though, the break was affecting him oddly. His wall had broken and all Hell had been unleashed. The boy was going through more swings that the weather. He didn't think the old man's death would have damaged him all that much since they didn't even know each other that well.

Even Glenn didn't seem all the upset by it and they were close. His mentor and counselor.

Daryl sighed, letting his thoughts linger was not going to help anything. He looked back at his nearly uneaten meal. Sloppy Joe's it was that night.

Another thing that seemed odd was, nobody even mentioned the kid they had captured the other week. Well, except for Carl. Dale's vote had been to keep him alive and they had yet to have another meeting to _discuss. _What would happen since he had died.

Rick looked... Hammered. He tried rather hard to keep his son in the dark about their activities. That hadn't gone according to plan. The teen had walked in on the men plotting among themselves over the situation, which unfortunately including Shane. Who was still sending them glares when he thought that nobody was looking. He looked mutinous and just plain creepy these days.

Daryl thought it had something to do with Otis. Whom had mysteriously died when Carl was shot. _Luckily _nothing had happened to him.

The man was such a bothersome person. Always yelling and trying to start fights with them. Looking for an excuse to kill someone, especially Rick. So he could take over the group, most likely. or Lori, that was always something.

The men had finished another secret gathering and Daryl was just about to fall asleep when he heard it.

Someone was calling him. He rose from his place on the floor, Carol was on the couch next to him. But now wasn't the time for him to think about shoving her off. He rushed outside. Shane was running towards the house, his nose spewing rivets of blood that streaked freshly down his face. "Get Rick! Damn kids Escaped!" He yelled, clutching his nose.

Daryl ran upstairs.

* * *

**So? Be proud of me. I'm surprised I remember anything from Season Two. The beginning of this chapter was intense for me. I was venting from the ending for the Last of Us. It was SOOOOOOOOOO good. Yet so BAD. I'm so conflicted. I'm glad it was over but I didn't want it to end. **


End file.
